


The Gift

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Marvellously Magical Fanfiction, Prompt Fic, Roll A Prompt, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: A mistake could turn into a gift, couldn't it?





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is dreadful lol but fulfilling a prompt with Thor/Theo and Potions Accident

Theo hadn’t stood in a Hogwarts classroom in four years, yet here he was. Blaise and Draco were standing not too far behind him. The things he did for his friends.

Draco’s son Scorpius was having trouble with one of his potions. Theo was the most proficient of the trio in potion making, so he offered to adjust whatever it was that Scorpius had done wrong.

It was the only way he would have Draco admit that he would need Theo’s help. He let him think he was using him.

While they could have used one of their rooms from their manors, Hogwarts had a sufficient supply in the cupboards that Theo could use reasonably considering Slughorn was still around.

So here they were, working on something that would explode in Theo’s face, almost literally. When he placed a root into the potion to test the stability, something happened. It bubbled, only blowing off one bubble, and then it stilled.

Theo backed away slowly. “Uhh,” he trailed off when it started changing color. “That’s not supposed to happen.” 

Blaise frowned. “What’s supposed to happen.”

Draco pointed at the potion. “I don’t think that’s it, mate.”

Theo looked at the color turning to a bright tangerine, and he cursed under his breath. Tangerine was never good.

“Oh shi–”

The potion exploded, but it didn’t burst like typical mishaps in Potions. Instead, the tangerine liquid spun like a typhoon, sweeping the desks and other objects around the classroom. Funnily enough, it didn’t push Theo away; it was trying to suck the young adult inside.

Struggling to hold onto something to stay out of the typhoon, Theo looked at his companions stuck against the wall.

“Well don’t just stand there,” he exclaimed. “Help me!”

Blaise shook his head. “As much as I would like to, mate,” he said, “I can’t reach for my wand.”

Draco snorted harshly. “I can’t even move. The bloody thing has us blown against the wall, literally!”

Theo grunted, his nails digging into the floor. “Whose bright idea was this again?”

“Yours!” Blaise and Draco shouted simultaneously.

Theo didn’t have a response to that, mainly because of the fact that he could only scream as his body was consumed by the orangish typhoon.

The wizard initially thought that he’d be surrounded by blackness, however, he’s met with an array of colors. They were lights that blended and meshed together like a florescent piece of cloth colored in a rainbow. Small symbols were drawn in the colors, which caused Theo to temporarily forget about that he was shooting through the beam of light.

Suddenly, a tightening feeling overwhelmed Theo. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in effort to control it from hurting him severely. There was a burning sensation, and it made his skin feel like it was peeling from his skin slowly.

This had to be worse than _Crucio_.

He couldn’t hold it any longer; he had to scream. And he did until it felt like his throat was closing in and breaking.

Then everything faded to black

* * *

“Is it dead?” 

“It is not an it, brother, even if he is tiny.”

“You don’t think that something that shoots through a vortex, that I did not create by the way, isn’t an it? What mortal do you know that is capable of this?”

Theo groaned, hearing the voices in his head beating against it like bludgers.

When he was nudged by something cold like a steel toe of a boot, Theo’s brain computed the fact that those voices were in fact, real.

“It’s awake, Thor.”

“It is a he, Loki.”

Theo tried sitting up, taking his time because of the pain of his journey–and apparently the contact with one’s steel boots–affecting him. His vision became clearer, and he came face to face with two large men.

One had dark hair that fell back similar to Snape’s and the other had short blond hair and a full beard. They were both looking at him, and Theo gulped.

“W-Where am I?” he asked, his voice hoarse. No doubt from the screaming he did before arriving wherever the bloody hell he was.

“You’re amongst gods, mortal,” the blond one said. “I am Thor, King of Asgard.” He gestured towards the raven-haired man at his side. “This is Loki, my destructive brother.”

Loki raised a finger. “Adopted,” he quipped.

Thor slapped a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “A fact I won’t soon forget, brother.” He gave Thor a cheeky smile before turning his attention back to Theo.

Theodore licked his lips, his mind going into a dark pit of confusion. There was no way that he was standing–or sitting–among the Norse gods. He only heard of tales, legends of the men standing before him. Men that the wizarding world would fear or worship more than Merlin or Voldemort. He had to be dreaming.

“You are not dreaming, little one,” drawled Loki as if reading Theo’s mind. “We are very much real, much like you...on our ship…” Loki leaned forward to level their eye contact. “...where you fell through an orange vortex of magic.”

Theo thought about the tangerine typhoon he, Blaise, and Draco made trying to fix a potion for Draco’s son. That brought him onto a ship?

Oh Merlin, was he not on Earth anymore?

Panicked, Theo touched his hair and face, his heart beating in his ears. “Oh no, oh no, oh no,” he chanted, shaking his head. “Am I going to die?”

Thor knelt next to him, placing a hand comfortingly on Theo’s shoulder. “Fear not, mortal. We are not violent–”

“You just killed our sister,” Loki interrupted.

“–as violent as the stories are told. We will get you home, where that may be, as soon as we can.”

The look in Thor’s eyes held compassion, confidence, and an air of attractiveness that Theo couldn’t ignore. If he was afraid, and he very much was, he wouldn’t be _as_ afraid after looking into Thor’s eyes.

He felt safer.

It was on all levels of wrong. He could imagine Granger saying something similar to it. But not even she could deny where Theo was and who he was with.

“I…” Theo licked his lift again. “Thank you. I’m Theodore Nott.”

Thor stood up and held his hand out for Theo to take. “Son of Nott, welcome to Asgard,” he said. “You’re welcome here until we find your home.”

Theo frowned. They’d just said they were on a ship. Then Thor spun Theo around, and he saw all the other civilians on the large ship. Some were having conversations while children were running around and playing around adults.

“I’m sure you’ll find yourself acquainted here soon enough. We’ll be here if you have any questions,” Thor added.

“No,” Loki said. “Thor will be here if you have questions. I will be off somewhere by myself so I won’t be infected with this domesticity.” The god stalked away, leaving Theo to process things alongside the almighty Thor.

Someone pinch him.

Standing near the windows, Theo was admiring the stars. He’d never seen them so close before, neither had he witnessed the galaxies shifting either.

They were meant to be myths, legends of stories they were reading in the library, yet he was standing with a mythological civilization from a galaxy not much different from his own.

“Something you don’t see often?” came Thor’s voice behind him.

Theo turned around swiftly to see the faint smile from Thor, and Theo nodded.

“Of course not,” he answered. “I’ve never seen the stars like this.”

Thor nodded with a hum. “Are you from Midgard, like Jane?” he asked.

Theo looked at Thor, making an assumption that he was talking about a Muggle. “Yeah, I think so,” he replied.

The blond nodded once more and stood next to Theo, towering him easily. Theo wasn’t blind, and he admired the man–no, god–with the eye patch.

“She was a lovely woman,” Thor continued, “but it was not meant to be. I hope she finds what the galaxy has for her, much like I wish the same for you, son of Nott.”

Theo cleared his throat. “It sounds as if you’ve gone through something awful,” he commented.

Thor looked deep in thought. “I have,” the god replied. “I lost my former home, my father, my sister. I have my city and my brother, but it will never be the same.”

As Thor clenched his fist at the window, Theo bit his lip. He knew about loss–probably not as much as Thor had–but loss had a feeling all the same.

“New beginnings aren’t so bad,” Theo said.

Thor smiled fondly. “No, no they’re not.” He looked at Theo. “Perhaps you’ve been sent here for a reason. You could be a mortal guide for Loki and I. Something that we may both need. You look as if you’ve seen things like we have. We could put that to use.”

Theo couldn’t possibly stay here with these people just because a god asked him to. He would be leaving his family, friends, and his life. He’d even be leaving his wand; he certainly didn’t have it on him.

“If only for a short while,” Thor continued. “We will return you home, of course.”

Theo couldn’t say no to a god, could he?


End file.
